Sea Green
by The Summer It All Began
Summary: Edward's life is no longer a challenge, nothing surprises him and there is nothing he can't logically work out. That's until he sees the orange hue of a bonfire, his world is turned upside down by Jasper...


**The Summer It All Began Contest**

**Title: Sea Green**

**Word Count: 4642**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Edward and Jasper**

**Summary: ****Edwards life is no longer a challenge, nothing surprises him and there is nothing he can't logically work out. That's until he see's the orange hue of a bonfire, his world is turned upside down by Jasper...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, all I do is play.**

* * *

_**Sea Green.**_

Ok this is my submission for _**'The summer it all began', **_just a warning there is **bare backing **in this but we are all grownups and know this should only be done when consented by both lovers.

* * *

There comes a time in everyone's life when you have to say to yourself, why am I here?

What am I doing on this sphere of water and dirt? When rainbows turn into lights filtered through water droplets and hot summer days turn into climate change.

When nothing, and no one challenges you anymore. I am sadly at that point in my life, why sadly you ask?

I am the ripe old age of eighteen.

I started school at the mature age of two and a half, read my first Sonnet at five, composed my first Aria by the age of eight and found a cure for the common cold by the age of eleven. Okay the last part isn't true but all the rest is me.

Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen the real little man Tate, child prodigy pulled out of a world of deprivation by the amazing duo Dr Esme and Dr Carlisle Cullen. Don't get me wrong I love my parents, they have strived to give me a normal up bringing as they could always having time for my brother and myself, vacations, family fun days.

If it wasn't for them I would probably be in a mental facility.

Recluse, Freak, Misunderstood, those were names pinned to my exterior since I finished high school at fourteen, by therapists and peers alike.

My parents have decided to have one last family holiday before I leave for England at the end of the summer, I have been accepted at the prestigious Kings College Hospital in London to begin my training as a medical practitioner, and I will be the youngest in my class by nearly 5 years.

So here I am sat watching the ocean breaking the moonlight into a million different pieces as it ebbs and flows onto the dark beach. I don't sleep, well not much; it's not that I'm not tired I just can't seem to switch my mind off. My eyes intent on the book on my lap I am vaguely aware of a bright light coming from the distance, it's probably the local youths drinking and getting high round a bonfire.

Then I start thinking of Emmett, poor Em living under my shadow for the past fourteen years, he's as different again, muscular, sporty and if given half the chance quite intelligent but because of me he acts up and gets into trouble a lot. If he's down there on the beach with them, Mom and Dad will flip and ground him until he's 30, I sigh pulling the buds from my ears and laying my book down.

I head towards the flickering light; it's obvious now that it's a bonfire as the flames attempt to lick the stars from the sky. It's unusually quiet apart from a melodic hum that dances on the evening breeze.

Emmett is not here it's too quiet and neither apparently is anyone else.

Then I see him, he's on the farthest side of the bonfire, dancing, his arms over his head, his eyes closed, naked!

I stop not wanting to draw attention to myself as I take in his astounding beauty as the orange hue of the flames makes his skin glow. He looks around my age, blonde hair in curls taking on a life of their own as their owner dances with no inhibitions, my body is feeling an emotion I have never felt, Jealousy?

I move closer to the rocks, becoming a peeping Tom as my stomach bubbles and my khaki shorts become restricted. His lean, yet muscular frame holds taut muscles as he stretches and dances, oblivious.

I watch with rapt attention as his bodies' movements mirrors the flames. I don't know how long I watch him for; time has stood still for me, until he finally stops a slow smile growing on his perfect features. His eyes open and even though it is dark I can see their colour, they're sea green the most amazing thing I have ever seen and for once in my life I'm curious and scared shitless at the same time. His head turns in my direction and like the coward I am, I hide behind the outcrop of rocks.

"Do you dance?" his voice was melodic.

Was he talking to me, his eyes had been closed the entire time; he had made no motions to ascertain my presence.

"Beautiful stranger, do you dance?" his voice carried to me, sweeter than any Aria I had ever heard.

I closed my eyes; do I dare stand and talk to him? Taking a deep breath I step out from the rocks, the bonfire now just smouldering embers and he's gone, vanished. A splash to my left causes me to look towards the ocean and I swear I see him disappear under its surface, so I sit beside the burning driftwood and wait.

I wake to the frantic shouts coming from my parents and brother as they scour the beach for me, I don't know how long I waited for him to re appear, I must have fallen asleep, but I don't sleep, I put it down to the long car journey and the fresh sea air. I stretch and my joints pop, and make my way up the beach towards them, and for some unknown reason I am disappointed that I didn't get to talk to him.

Where had he gone?

Had he re appeared and left me to sleep?

Shaking my head I motion to my Dad that I am in fact still very much alive and apologise for scaring them, earning me the 'stink eye' from Emmett. For the rest of the day my mind was a flurry of orange and red, mixed with sea green eyes. I take a long cold shower, but it only gives me minimum relief for as soon as I heard the waves I am hard again.

"Mom has anyone new moved into the other beach houses along here, since our last visit?"

"No honey why?"

I shrugged, playing it off that I was merely curious as to whether I had someone new I could visit. There were four other houses they were occupied by Jane and Alec Marcello, lawyers from DC who came down every summer. Seth and Emily and their son Sam, Marcus Yest a composer who I had made great friends with and dear old Mr and Mrs Webber who had retired out here after their only daughter Angela was married, they kept their eyes on the other houses as they lived here permanently.

My head now thumping I decided to lay down for a while, closing my eyes to the glare of the day, visions of the naked Adonis dancing round the flames, as I got closer to him he smiled "I've been waiting for you". I looked down at my body, I was naked too.

I woke with a start, I had fallen asleep again...I was beginning to enjoy the feeling from finally sleeping; I shower once more and join the rest of my family for dinner.

"Do you want to go into town later Edward, your mother and I are heading in and Emmett is staying at Seth's tonight?"

I shake my head "No thank you, I'm going to get an early night"

My mother's eyes narrowed "Since when do you sleep so much, darling?"

I laugh shrugging my shoulders "Since now Mom, must be the sea air"..._or sea green eyes._

"Okay well if you're sure you will be okay?"

"Mom, I'll be fine you and Dad go enjoy yourselves"

They left forty minutes later as the sun was just touching the ocean, causing fingers of brilliant orange to caress the horizon. I showered again...Honestly I think I'm getting OCD.

I walk tentatively down the beach towards the already blazing fire, I'm wearing sweat cut off's and a white wife beater, barefooted. He's here I can feel his presence, it's calming and I'm pulled by an invisible thread towards the flames.

"I've been waiting for you" his words mimic my dreams and all the air leaves my body.

"Why?"

He stops dancing and turns towards me "Why?" he repeats my question with a confused expression.

"Why have you been waiting for me, you don't even know who I am?"

He laughs softly and it sounds like a babbling brook falling over tiny stones.

"I have been waiting for you for a very long time, but you had to be ready to see me"

Was he being purposefully cryptic, did he not know my IQ? Sensing my internal question he chuckled again "Edward your heart had to be ready" he smiled and my whole body imploded.

"My heart...?"

He smiled at me holding out his hand, "I have been here, every time you have, you just haven't been ready to see me, I've seen you grow up and grow apart from the wonders of this earth" he sighed and I felt a pang of guilt.

"I don't understand?"

"That's because you think with your head and not with your heart"

I rub my hands over my face; all my life has been logic, planned out no real time for affairs of the heart or silly childhood games.

"Show me" I begged "Show me how to think with my heart"

"You have already started, or we wouldn't be here talking"

I felt the gentle blush rise into my cheeks.

"Come dance with me Edward"

I took a step back "I...I...erm ...I don't dance"

"Why?"

I shrugged; I have never felt the need to.

His hand touched mine, I jumped at the feeling it sent through my body, smiling softly he reached for me again pulling me towards the fire.

Dropping my hand he begins to dance, just like I had seen him do the night before, now oblivious to my staring he bob and weaved once again mimicking the glowing bonfire.

"How can you dance without music?"

"I have music" he smiled not stopping his dance.

"Listen" he whispered "Close your eyes"

I did as I was told shutting off my sceptical brain; the sounds of the ocean filled my head like a light percussion as the waves hit the rocks, then the wind like a cacophony of clarinets brushed past me.

"I can hear it" I almost cried.

He chuckled "Give in to it Edward, let it become you, consume you"

My eyes still closed I begin to move, swaying gently allowing myself for once to just give in the instinct. An invisible pull brought my arms over my head, all inhibitions gone I danced and danced until my lungs screamed at me at the top of their voices for me to stop. I was high, giggling as I leant forward hands on my thighs pulling in cleansing breathes. It took me a moment to notice he had stopped dancing, he was watching me with a beautiful smile on his flawless face.

"Who are you?" I whispered

He shook his head, "That my beautiful stranger you are not yet ready for" and he was gone, wind flicked around my face and it felt like a chaste kiss on my cheek, pressing my hand to where the phantom kiss had made contact I smiled for once in my short life I felt alive.

The sound of a splash drew my eyes round to the calm ocean and once again I could swear I saw his lithe body dip beneath the dark blanket of the waves. I didn't sleep that night, I sat on the decking looking out into the vast ocean, I saw something break the water but it was most likely a pod of whales.

My head pounding I tried to think about all that had happened to me the past twenty four hours, all logic taught me was that I was talking to a strange person on the beach, a strange naked person who wanted me to dance with him he was probably high on god knows what.

My heart though, my heart was starting a mutiny, my heart was telling me to grasp whatever this was with both hands and to live this summer for once, to learn to let go, be myself, my true self.

The day passed in a haze, mundane conversations with my Mom about the place they ate the night before, Emmett going on about a new game he had played on his PS3 with Seth then Dad asking me if I wanted to go deep sea fishing the look in his eyes almost pleading so I gave in.

I sat back on our boat as my Dad described what lure I needed, I let him get on with his father son bonding not telling him I know the perfect lure to use for each species of fish and at what depths its best to use them at. Suddenly I'm wet and I don't mean a little I mean drenched, looking over the edge of the boat I spy a dolphin swimming close to the side.

"Hey that wasn't funny, did you do that?" it cackled turning on its edge before flipping its tale again, soaking me through.

Dad laughed as he too caught the spray, wiping my face I peer over the side looking for the swimming menace and I see eyes, sea green eyes! Rubbing the water from my face I narrow my eyes looking into the dark depths below, nothing, I shake my head chuckling I was seriously losing it.

We didn't catch anything but it was good to kick back with my Dad I would miss him and my mother when I leave, London was beginning to sound less of an adventure as I sat back thinking on what I was giving up. The sun was just setting as we arrived back home, Mom, Dad and Emmett where travelling to my grandparents house for a few days before heading back here to the beach house, Mom and Dad had agreed to allow me to stay behind, Emmett had kicked up a fuss but they promised next time he would be able to stay behind that seemed to please him.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Mom , go, give mamma and pops my love"

We hugged and kissed and twenty minutes later I was on my way down towards the orange hue, with a packet of lube and a handful of condoms in my back pocket.._I can dream can't I? _He was there again, feeling the pull towards him I quickly strip off my clothes leaving them on the rocks.

He hummed as I walked closer; his eyes closed a small smile played on his flawless face, "Beautiful stranger" he smiled.

My body tingled as I walked closer to him, reaching out his hand I took it.

"Your heart is ready" He sang pulling me to the soft, damp sand.

I lay back placing my hands behind my head as he knelt in front of me "I am Jasper, I have watched you grow into a beautiful man, and waiting for the day you would be ready for me"

"You have?"

He nodded leaning over me, our lips met causing my whole body to burst into flames, his skin was silk over muscle as his hands stroked my chest stopping at my hips. Panting he releases my top lip from his teeth.

"I thought I saw you in the water today" I panted.

He smiled tracing the lines of my abs with the tip of his fingers "What does your heart tell you?"

I sigh closing my eyes "I saw you in the water today, didn't I?"

He nods as his lips take in mine once more, my hands caress his arms as he moves over me holding his weight on his arms which are on either side of my head.

"Who are you?"

He nips and sucks on my lips and I feel our erections moving together as I writhe under him.

"My name is Jasper"

"Where do you come from?"

He sits up straddling my waist his eyes look sad "I live out there" he gestures towards the ocean "My people, we live for hundreds of years but for one week at the height of summer we are allowed to take on human form at night"

"Your people?"

"Edward I'm a mere-man, I live in the depths of the oceans, only those whose heart are ready can see us" he lays a soft kiss on my chest over my heart and my body trembles. I notice for the first time he is wearing a pendant its mother of pearl and in the shape of a sharks tooth, I finger his pendant taking in all this information, long has my logical side given in to my heart.

"I like this" I smile

"This is a blessing and a curse, when worn we never age, once taken off we age as you do, we are able to take it off for a whole day every five years"

"Have you ever taken it off?"

Jasper shakes his head; "I can't risk it" is all he replies.

Placing my hand behind his head I pull his lips to mine our teeth crashing, as our kiss deepens, noises rise from his chest.

"I am going to worship you, then consume you" His voices is barely a whisper as he tugs on my lower lip.

His hands move around the swell of my ass lifting it from the sand and opening me up to him, his head disappears and I feel him..._There_. He's taking long slow strokes of my entrance with his tongue humming to himself.

My back arches and he chuckles the feeling going straight to my dick, a few more strokes and I feel the tip of his finger dip into me, it's just not painful as he sucks one of my balls into his mouth circling his tongue around it before giving my other the same treatment, my body is a firework ready to explode into a million colourful pieces as his finger dips and curls inside my body.

His hands move to the juncture of my groin opening me up even more, as he rises above me so does the water, the wind whipping our faces. His sea green eyes never leave mine as he pushes forward, folding my body almost in half as he thrusts gently pushing himself inside me.

I have never felt anything like this in my life, as he pulls out the sea follows he is master of all he surveys, commanding the sea as he takes control of my body pushing slowly back in the sea flows around us. His movements quicken as the waves crash over our bodies, the sound is deafening as he roars out my name white foam forms an angelic back drop as he empties himself inside my body.

I pull him close to my chest as the sea subsides and the storm calms. Feeling myself losing the ability to stay awake I kiss him reverently holding him close to my chest and I swear he says he loves me, but it could have just been the sea.

I awake and I know I'm alone, my body feels barren, as I shiver in the cold morning air. I walk back to the summer house in a daze, I'm sore but that's okay because that means it was real, that he was here. To my confusion my parent's car is parked out front and Dad is packing the trunk.

"Dad what's going on I thought you were away for a few more days?"

Dad shakes his head continuing to pack "Hospital phoned, have to head back, sorry son" he mumbled as he passed me, obviously unhappy that his family holiday has been cut short.

The breath leaves my lungs, I will never see him again, touch him, taste him...

**Five years later...**

London was amazing, but my heart was left on the beach five long years ago. Its attempt to burst from my chest as I pull up to the beach house, it's the first time I have returned since _that_ summer, the summer it all began. I unpack hurriedly, before taking a shower to ease the muscles in my neck I haven't stopped travelling since I boarded a British Airways flight days ago.

I smile as I see the familiar orange hue in the distance, closing my eyes I hear the oceans call and I'm home. I walk towards the bonfire; something is not right, loud voices, too loud voices. I stop a few feet away this isn't _our_ bonfire it's the local kids, drinking and getting high.

I stop breathing, falling to my knees, I've lost him.

I don't know how long I raked my hands through the soft sand before the ocean tickled my bare knees. Making my way back to the house I decide I can't stay here without him, going to my room to pack I feel lost..

I switch on my light, and something catches my eye.

My breath hitches, lay on my pillow is a pendant, a mother of pearl sharks tooth, and he's here? My head whips round but the room is empty, then I hear the shower start and a soft melodious chuckle, ridding myself of my clothes I walk dreamlike to my bathroom.

Slowly I open the door, thinking if I'm too quick he'll disappear. My eyes fall on the most beautiful sight I have ever seen, Jasper is in my shower, the hot water cascading down his taut back, running in fissures between his soft cheeks of his ass. He makes no move that he is aware of my presence, climbing in behind him I wrap my arms around his waist, and lay a long, slow open mouthed kiss on his shoulder; he emits a soft moan leaning his head back against me.

"I thought I'd lost you" my voice is barely audible over the sound of the water.

"I've been waiting for you" he smiles as he turns in my arms, our slick and ready cocks touch causing us both to hiss.

"I.._kiss.._missed.._kiss._.you.._kiss._.so.._.kiss.._fucking much" I feel him smile against my lips as I lay myself bare to him.

Our kiss deepens as our hands explore one another's bodies, his body is warm and soft and he shivers as I trace his muscles on his back.

"Edward...please"

"Please what?"

"Fuck me..."

"I will, but first I need to taste you" I smile falling to my knees, his cock is perfect, he's bare and oh so hard I lick from base to head and he steadies himself against the shower wall as I take him into my mouth. Sweet fucking ambrosia of the gods he tastes divine, musky and salty and him.

My hands move to his entrance as I tease his slit with flicks of my tongue, he hardens more inside of me and I know he can't be long. I pull my mouth off and he pouts, and it's fucking adorable.

"Lube" I smile as I reach around him, playfully nipping the soft skin on his hip.

Coating my fingers I start my assault again, this time pushing the tip of my finger inside him, he's hot and oh so tight, welcoming my digit as I swirl my tongue around him. I add another finger and he all but collapses as I find his sweet spot and I begin to massage it.

"Edward..ungh" he pushes his hands into my hair smoothing it out of my eyes, I look up to him and his sea green eyes are stormy with lust.

"Beautiful eyes" he sighs as he closes his and pumps his seed down my throat, I lap him like a starving dog, not missing a single drop.

I stand giving him a chaste kiss and offer him my hand, "I want you on my bed now" my voice is so husky and deep I hardly recognise it. He nods and I pull him to my room, fingering the pendant that still adorns my pillow, I pick it up and place it carefully on my bedside table.

"Lay down Jasper"

He lays on the bed and I crawl up between his legs, opening them up to meet me, even sated his cock is beautiful, laying softly to one side, I bend and nip the soft skin on his thighs as my tongue moves closer to his entrance, its pink and ready.

Placing my hands on either side of his head I lick his lower lip, begging for entrance that he willingly gives to me, our kiss deepens and I line myself up at his entrance, my heart beating wildly I push in slowly...

"Ungh..so fucking tight and warm"

Jaspers eyes are still stormy as they burn into mine, never blinking as I sheath myself fully inside of him. I still taking in the beauty of our joined bodies, his eyes doing the same as they slowly move from where we are joined then back to mine. I begin to rock my hips slowly, circling them as I push slowly back in, Jaspers head falls back onto the pillow and his eyes close.

This is spiritual, it's not fucking, not making love it's the re joining of two souls, and I hold back tears as I build up my pace, the sound of skin on skin slapping as our soft grunts fill the silence. I can feel myself nearing my release, so I take his cock in my hand and begin to pump in the rhythm of my thrusts, his hands fisting the covers; he matches my thrusts as our grunts become louder.

"Gonna...come..." he moans as he paints my hand and his chest with a masterpiece worthy of the Sistine chapel, and that's all it takes I thrust once more and I come.

"Jassssssperrrr..fuck..."

We lay in our post coital glow, I'm lay half on his chest and he's playing with my hair, my eyes are fighting to close but I don't want this to end I don't want to have to wait another five years before I tell him.

"Jasper?"

"Hmmm"

I chuckle at his lazy reply "I love you" I whisper.

He moves down the bed so we are face to face, taking my face in his hands he smiles

"I love you too, so much"

We kiss gently and there is no urgency, I sigh pulling away, my eyes are losing their battle.

I wake, and I'm warm and not alone, I turn to see Jasper he's asleep, his blonde curls falling playfully over his face. Fuck, what time is it?

"I'm not going anywhere" his voice is thick with sleep and I don't understand his statement.

"Its morning baby you need to get back out"

He shakes his head, pointing lazily at the bedside cabinet, I turn, his pendant is gone.

"Jasper!" I sit up in bed.

He opens his eyes, smiling propping himself up on one elbow.

"Last night, whilst you were sleeping" he starts and his eyes look down at his fingers twinned with mine "Last night, I went home...to say goodbye"

"Goodbye?"

Jasper nods "I'm here: forever...If you will have me?"

And I take in what he has just said, he's said goodbye to his home, his own kind, my breathing hitches...He's MINE!

My lips crash down to his, pushing him onto his back, "Mine" I whisper and he chuckles against our kiss.

"I take that as a yes then?"

I nod pushing my tongue into his mouth; I would never get tired of kissing this man.

My Man!


End file.
